


I'm a dancer in the darkness

by aelinx



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, Monster - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, irene & seulgi - monster, irene/seulgi - Freeform, jenlisa, jenlisa smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinx/pseuds/aelinx
Summary: Lisa gives Jennie a lap dance to the sound of monster by Irene & Seulgi.
Relationships: BLACKPINK Ensemble/Everyone, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	I'm a dancer in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Some warnings:  
> English is not my first language and it's been ages since I don't write anything so please, be kind.
> 
> Okay, to give you guys some context:  
> Jennie and Lisa are dating. There isn't Blackpink and the four of them are just best friends. Jennie lives at a house with Jisoo and Lisa lives alone at a fancy apartment because she's a rich dancer. Also, you can assume all 'lilifilm' videos are real.
> 
> It is very important that you imagine them with these outfits, because it's what inspired me to write it:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CCdtKgKDZ35/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CC0jFYSDVs7/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> Also, I recommend listening to Monster by Irene & Seulgi while reading Lisa's first POV.
> 
> That's all, I hope you enjoy :)

**Jennie**

_“C’mon, Jennie! We’re late.”_ I heard Jisoo’s voice calling me from the living room. _“I’m coming!”_ I shouted checking myself out in the mirror one last time before walking away.

It was girls night out and Rosé had just discovered this new fancy club that she wanted to go, so of course everyone was on board.

I found Jisoo at the door and she looked at me with a grin on her face. _“What?”_ I asked frowning. She kept grinning and just shook her head _“Lisa’s going to lose her mind.”_ I rolled my eyes but smiled as soon as she turned her back to me and started walking towards the car that was parked right in front of our house. _‘I hope so.’_ I thought to myself shutting the door.

I noticed from afar that someone was waiting outside the car, leaning against the passenger’s door.

And, suddenly, all I could see was her. Lisa. She had a little grin on that gorgeous face of hers and looked absolutely stunning, with her arms crossed at her chest, wearing a black jacket tight to her body and loose black and white pants. But what really caught my attention was that damn bandana that she had wore one time to record a dance performance video. She knew that I loved it, that little tease.

Once I got closer and the street lights hit me I saw her eyes went wide. _“You look-... wow! Just-... wow.”_ Lisa said stumbling at her words. I smiled at her while fixing a strand of my hair and feigning innocence. _“Thanks, your bandana looks cool too.”_ I said winking at her and leaned to give her a quick kiss before walking towards the other side of the car.

 _“Hi, Rosie baby.”_ I greeted the lilac haired girl at the drivers seat once I entered the car. Jisoo was already inside at the back seat waiting patiently. _“Hello, my love.”_ Rosé greeted back and then leaned at the passenger seat to talk to Lisa, who, for some reason, was still outside _“Hm, Lisa? What are you waiting for, girl?”_ she asked confused and opened the passenger door.

I couldn’t see Lisa’s face from where I was but I felt she was troubled when she said _“Oh, yeah yeah. I’m coming.”_ while getting into the car like she had just woken from a trance.

I laughed quietly to myself. Well, I knew it was going to affect her, but not that much to be honest. I had dressed up today only for her. Okay, to be fair, my entire existence on this earth was for her. But today was special. Everything was so busy lately that we didn’t have time to enjoy ourselves in a long while. It was the first time we were having a girls night out in what, six months? A year? I didn’t know anymore. All I knew was that I missed my girlfriend so fucking much and just wanted to have some fun with her and our best friends. So, yeah. I wanted to impress her, and maybe tease a little bit too, just because I could.

It was a very nice place, I had to admit it. Rosie had great taste, we all knew it. Also, she was a crazy party girl and could always find the best spots. I wasn’t surprised. The building was huge, covered with mirrored windows that made the flashing lights outside look even nicer. It was crowded and bursting with loud music by the time we arrived.

 _“God, how I’ve missed this. C’mon!”_ Rosé exclaimed with excitement taking Jisoo’s hand and running to the dance floor as soon as we crossed the door. Lisa laughed at my side and I looked at her smiling, that laugh was my favorite thing in the entire world. She squeezed my hand that was intertwined with hers since we walked out of the car and said _“Okay, let’s get a drink first and then we can pass out dancing all night long.”_ I smiled _“Sounds good to me.”_ I agreed looking around and pulled her towards the bar.

I lost track of time. I didn’t know if we were there for thirty minutes, an hour or three, or if the sun was rising already. And honestly, I didn’t care. All I could care about was Lisa’s body and how she was dancing like she owned the world. We had had a couple drinks and I was already burning from the inside out.

Jisoo was completely drunk, having the time of her life jumping up and down while shouting the songs lyrics.

I had lost Rosé though, I knew she might be somewhere making out with a random girl like she always did, so I didn’t worry much.

Right now, all my attention was focused. I had only eyes for her. My girlfriend. My beautiful, sweet and cocky little devil, Lalisa.

She opened a wide smile towards me while jumping with the lively beat of the song that was coming to an end.

I immediately recognized the first beats of the next song that came up and gave a little scream. _“Oh my God, I love this song!”_ I shouted and Lisa laughed getting closer to me, still gasping from all the jumping.

She grabbed my waist gently and started to move with me to the beat, getting closer and closer while Dua Lipa’s voice was singing

**_“And I'm tired of talking_ **

**_Feel myself saying the same old things_ **

**_But this love's important_ **

**_Don't wanna lose, don't wanna lose you this way”_ **

I felt my blood heating up and all I could feel were Lisa’s hands on me while we danced. She grinned like the little devil she was and caught my hands from behind her neck guiding them to her abdomen and chest. Her jacket was gone now and she was wearing just a Calvin Klein black top. I felt a shiver through my whole body when she sang _“Touch me like you touch nobody, put your hands all up on me...”_

I lost my mind. I grabbed her waist pulling her body closer to mine and kissed her right there, in the middle of the dance floor.

She was caught by surprised but recovered quickly and kissed me back, putting her hands on my neck to deepen the kiss while still thrusting her body to mine at the beat of the song. I was going to die. Today would be the day of my death if she didn’t stop teasing me that way.

I backed away a bit, breathing hard and looked into her eyes. They were so dark and hold a fire inside. I knew at that moment that she was just as turned on as me. The song came to an end and I grabbed her hand pulling her away from the dance floor _“Let’s get out of here.”_

**Lisa**

I was totally fucked. I knew that from the moment she walked out of her house looking like a fucking goddess straight from heaven just to kill me with a lightning bolt. I lost track of reality, my thoughts and everything that wasn’t her for a couple minutes. Yeah, we were dating for quite a long time now. And yeah, I still had huge gay panics looking at her. Who could blame me, though? Specially today, that I knew she was playing to win.

She was definitely going to win. Like always. But I had a little something planned before giving up entirely.

I fumbled with my apartment keys trying to open the door while she stood behind me kissing my neck gently. She was making me go crazy. I breathed hard _“Jesus... Jen, please I-... If you don’t stop I’ll never be able to open this damn door.”_ I said frustrated. She laughed on my neck _“Oh, so you’d rather be fucked right here against the door?”_ she whispered at my ear while pressing her whole body into mine and leaning me against the door. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Jennie laughed again when I couldn’t bring myself to answer and grabbed the keys from my shaking hands, opening the door. As soon as the door closed behind me I felt my body being pushed against it and Jennie attacked my lips like her life depended on it.

I grabbed her neck pulling her closer and squeezed her waist with my other hand. She gasped into my mouth and her hands started to wander through my body. Starting at my chest, then to my stomach... she was going down and down while kissing my neck and biting my ear. I moaned softly but forced myself to regain my conscience just a little. That was not how I had planned this night to go.

 _“Wait, babe. Wait-“_ I said softly putting my hands on top of hers that were now squeezing my thighs. Jennie stopped immediately and looked at me _“Is everything okay?”_ she asked with a concerned look. I smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear _“Yes, of course babe. I just-... hm, I- I was thinking...”_ I stumbled over the words suddenly nervous for some reason. _“Yes?”_ she encouraged me to keep going. _“I was thinking we could do something different today.”_ I proposed.

She grinned, stepping away from me and made a curious face _“And what is it that you’re thinking about?”_ she asked. I smiled, regaining my confidence _“Well, it’s kind of a surprise, so you’ll have to wait and see.”_ I said pointing at my bedroom’s door at the end of the hall. Jennie hesitated for a second but seemed to make up her mind and started to walk towards my bedroom. Goddammit, she looked so good with that outfit I thought I was going to die before doing anything I wanted to.

I sighed and went to prepare myself. Where the fuck was my phone?

**Jennie**

I walked towards her room on that apartment that by now I knew just like the palm of my hand. What I loved the most about it were the high windows that went from the ceiling to the ground giving us a stunning view from the city below. It was a beautiful place. Lisa’s bedroom windows were huge just like in the living room and moonlight bathed the whole place. I loved it.

I sat in one of the gray armchairs in front of her huge bed and waited, thinking about what in the world she might have planned. Lisa was pretty creative when it came to surprises, specially sexual stuff. I mostly benefited of it, so she could go wild as much as she wanted to.

My girlfriend came into the room holding her phone and stopped near the light switch turning everything off except for some red lights she had on her nightstand. The room was still very lit from the moonlight so I could see her perfectly. I was very curious by now.

Lisa grinned at me _“Good. That’s exactly where I want you to be.”_ she said pointing at the armchair I was sitting at and turned to the rack under her TV.

She turned the little speaker on and plugged her phone. A soft melody started to play. And just like that, I knew what was going to happen. And I also knew one simple thing, there was no chance in hell I was going to survive it.

Lisa walked towards me and I opened my legs to let her stand between them. She looked down at me while I instinctively put my hands on her waist and smiled. _“Okay, we need to establish some rules here.”_ she said taking my hands away from her legs. I looked up, waiting. I was burning with expectation. For fucks sake. _“First of all, we’re going pretty slow today.”_ she said calmly, _“I’m going to dance for you and you’re going to enjoy. No rush.”_ Lisa continued and I couldn’t stop checking her whole body from head to toe. _“My eyes are up here, darling.”_ she said softly lifting up my chin and laughing. _“And last but not least...”_ she stated while placing my hands at my own lap _“No touching.”_ and stared into my eyes with a mischievous look on her face. I was going to die.

I took a deep breath and got myself comfortable at the armchair.

Lisa was wearing her Calvin Klein top and her loose pants, no shoes. She was still with that damn bandana on and it made her look so fucking gorgeous I couldn’t help myself from wanting to jump on her. How the fuck would I be able to handle her dancing to me? I had no clue.

Her long black hair fell in waves on her back and she turned to the speaker to change the song before positioning herself at a safe distance in front of me.

The song started with a sexy beat and right away I knew I was fucked.

Lisa started to move her hips softly at the rhythm of the music and closed her eyes. I knew she was feeling the beat. She grabbed her own hair while still moving.

I breathed heavy as the started a little choreography dancing like the pro she was. I loved to watch her dance. She was confident, sexy, so fucking hot. And the fact that she was dancing just for me made everything ten thousand times better. The red soft lights and the moonlight made the room look so ethereal.

My girlfriend kept dancing, her hands roaming her own body. I felt the heat increasing between my legs. She was moving closer and closer to me. She moved her hips with the beat and my whole body was on fire.

I grabbed the arms of the chair to stop myself from touching her once she leaned into me placing a quick kiss at my lips and smirked. She hold my jaw up and licked my neck. Fuck.

Lisa turned her back to me, moving away and kept doing her sexy moves at the beat of the song.

I couldn’t help but notice the lyrics

**_“I’m a little monster nal geomnae_ ** _(I'm a little monster, be scared of me)_

**_neol gweropyeo nae kkumman kkuge hae_ ** _(I'm bothering you, making you dream only about me)_

**_nan chum chugo nollae gawinullin neoye_ ** _(_ _I'll dance and play as I cast a spell)_

**_geu mom wie jumuneul geolmyeon_ ** _(_ _On your body on a nightmare)_ **_"_ **

and I smiled thinking it was a very appropriate song for the little tease who was dancing in front of me right now.

I blinked confused when Lisa suddenly stopped. She grinned and closed her eyes again while one of her hands wandered down her own body. She touched the hem of her pants and started pulling them down very slowly. My girlfriend was wearing black lacy panties and I stared at her long beautiful legs. I wanted to touch her so badly.

I chocked when she walked towards me again, still moving her hips graciously and sat on my lap. Oh my fucking God.

My hands automatically went to her thighs but she stopped me _“Tsc, tsc, tsc.”_ she reprehended _“I said no touching, JenJen.”_ and gave me a wicked smile. _“Will I have to tie your hands?”_ the black haired girl teased. I swallowed. I was so fucking turned on I couldn’t bring myself to speak. Lisa smiled even widely _“What happened, babe?”_ she said while she started to grind against me and leaned to bit my ear and whisper _“Cat got your tongue?”_

 _“L-lisa.. oh”_ I moaned softly at the feeling of her grinding against me. I tried to form coherent words my in head to say something. Anything. But my brain didn’t seem to work. She was sucking my pulse point and biting my neck. _“You look so sexy with this outfit, for fucks sake. I wanted to take it off since the moment I saw you walking out of the door.”_ Lisa whispered against my neck.

I wanted it too. I wanted her to do whatever she desired with me. And then I would repay at the same measure.

She was driving me crazy. Her smell was intoxicating. She couldn’t stop smirking and her eyes were shinning with contentment and desire. I loved her. I loved her so fucking much.

 _“Then do it. What are you waiting for?”_ I asked, staring at her eyes. She blinked and bit her lip holding my gaze while her hands went to my chest and she started to pull down the zipper of my shirt.

The black haired girl gave me a wicked smile when she noticed I wasn’t wearing anything beneath it and her hands went to cup my breasts. I gasped when she started to tease my nipples with her thumbs. _“Oh.. fuck-, Lisa.”_ She leaned to kiss me.

The song was still playing in the background

_**"neoreul guweonhago doro yak olligo** (I save you and tease you again)_

_**Oh nan wanbyeokago dashi eongmangin geol** (Oh I'm perfect and messed up again)"_

At first the kiss was soft and sweet but when she resumed her grinding I went wild.

My hands went to the back of her neck and I deepened the kiss, licking her tongue. She moaned in my mouth and kissed me back, biting my lip.

Lisa didn’t stop that fucking grinding even for a second and I felt the heat between my legs increasing. I was soaked, for sure. Jesus, I was so close.

 _“L-lisa..”_ I backed away from the kiss, catching my breath _“If you don’t stop doing this I’m gonna cum right now.”_ I put my hands on her waist to stop her from moving. My girlfriend looked at me and smiled. She gave me a soft kiss and whispered at my lips _“Well, I have a better way to make you come.”,_ then she lifted herself from my lap.

 _“Hey-“_ I protested from the lack of contact. Her body was so warm on my lap.

Lisa shook her head to the beat of the song that was playing in the background right now, singing softly the lyrics.

She looked me in the eye and I felt like I was burning. Her eyes were shinning with mischief. Oh God, there was no way this girl was from this world.

My mind went blank once she knelt in front of me and looked up with an innocent look on her face. Devil. Little devil. _“Remember, babe. No touching.”_ she warned me.

**Lisa**

I was loving it. Jennie was losing her mind and it was my favorite thing to see in the entire world.

I grinned and started slowly. Kissing and licking from her neck down to her belly. She was breathing hard. And the room felt like a hundred degrees.

I pulled her pants down and stared at her small white soaked panties. Jesus christ. _“Jen, babe.”_ I touched her and looked up. She was staring at me and her eyes were burning with desire.

I squeezed her thighs. She gasped. _“Lisa, fuck... please.”_ I ran my nails softly inside her thighs, going up and down _“Please what, babe? What do you want?”_ I teased. I wanted to hear her. I wanted her to beg.

Jennie’s dark eyes stared into mine. I touched her again and she gasped. My girlfriend breathed hard and closed her eyes. Seeming to regain a bit of control, she demanded _“I want you to fuck me.”_

My whole body shivered. I bit my lip and smiled pulling her panties down. She opened her legs immediately and she was so wet I could see it dripping. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I placed my hands at her thighs. I breathed and came closer to her center.

I looked up and she was staring at me. Grinning, I blew some air at her center and she complained _“Lalisa, pleas-“_ , but I didn’t let her finish. I started to lick her, up and down. Tasting my favorite flavor in the world. And she cussed, she moaned, she screamed my name like it was holy. Her head dropping back and hands gripping at the armchair so hard her fingers were turning red.

 _“Fuck, Lisa. Oh-, my God.”_ Jennie moaned and her hands went to my head to make me go harder. Fuck the no touching rule. I was so turned on I didn’t care about anything that was not making her cum screaming my name. She undid my bandana and grabbed my hair, pulling me even closer to her center. I was on fire now. And the heat coming from between her legs was my sanctuary.

I squeezed my own thighs seeking some relief.

I entered her with my tongue and moved my finger to touch her clit. _“Y-yes, ahh.”_ she gasped and I kept licking like my life depended on it.

Jennie was moaning loud incoherent things and my name on her tongue never sounded so beautiful. I slipped my free hand inside my panties and started rubbing myself while still licking her and a moan escaped my mouth. She shivered.

 _“A-are you... touching oh-, yourself?”_ she managed to ask between moans. I backed away to breath for a while and replied _“Y-yes.”_ while I entered her with one finger and we both moaned.

Jennie gasped and started to thrust her hips against my finger. I kept licking her clit. She was so close, I could feel her folds squeezing my finger, so I added another one.

She moaned loud.

 _“Lisa!!”_ she shouted after a few more thrusts reaching her climax and pulling my hair hard.

A shiver went through my whole body and I felt myself fall from the border, moaning with my mouth touching her center while I came too.

I licked till the last drop and pulled my fingers out gently. Jennie’s eyes were closed and her head was leaning against the armchair. She had a soft smile on her face.

I waited a while to recover myself from the orgasm and got up. She opened her eyes. _“Open your mouth, Jennie.”_ I said and she sucked my fingers willingly, licking them clean.

I felt my body getting hot all over again. Fuck. That woman was going to be the death of me.

Jennie blinked and pulled me into a deep kiss. I knew she was feeling her own taste at my tongue. And it was sexy as fuck. She bit my lip and let it go, her hand tugging at the hem of my black panties and the other squeezing my thigh. _“That was the best show I’d ever attended to for free”_ she teased. I laughed _“Are you sure it was for free?”_ I asked. She looked at me and I could see the million ideas building up in her head.

Jennie got up all of a sudden and put her hands on my chest pushing me gently towards the bed.

My back hit the mattress when I fell down with her on top of me. She leaned against me and locked our lips. _“Now it’s my turn.”_ she said against my lips, giving me a wicked smile.

And I knew I was gonna pay for all that teasing.

Jennie grabbed my hands pulling my arms up my head, she sucked the pulse point at my neck and bit it gently. I thrust my hip up searching for contact because she was driving me insane. _“I think you’re way too dressed.”_ she complained, tugging at the hem of my top and pulled it up my body. She leaned again, licking from my neck down to my belly. I was so turned on I thought I might die at any moment.

 _“You know,”_ she said softly with her lips just a bit down my belly button _“It was the hottest thing in the world to see you touching yourself while sucking me so hard.”_ My body was trembling already with the proximity of her mouth from my center. Jennie bit the hem of my black panties and pulled it down with her mouth. Holy fucking shit.

I opened my legs, desperate for some contact but she laughed softly. _“I have a better idea, babe.”_ she suggested and moved to lay down right beside me. I looked at her. We were face to face on the mattress. _“Come sit on my face.”_ she demanded.

I told you she would always win this game. I grinned and lifted myself up in the mattress.


End file.
